The Electrifying ART Service
Just to let everyone know, this page it's still under CONSTRUCTION but the service it's at work. Introduction Hello everyone!! My name is DyloxX . I'm an artist and also the owner of "The Electrifying ART service." you may wonder, what makes this Art service special, or unique, or different from all the others?? Well this "Service" focuses mainly on Human characters OR any alien who has some humanoid resemblance to it. Also all characters are made from SCRATCH, that's right I don't use a premade bases, I may use a picture as visual reference to "re-made" it, but I will not use the picture it-self to make the character. That why I feel mine are slightly more unique, because they has unique poses and my own design detail and effects. Pros/Cons Well, everything has their advantages and disadvantages. And here are the "Ps" and "Cs" of this service as listed below: Pros *All Pics are made from scratch *I re-make characters in my style ( I basicly bring them to life, or give them more emotion or motion) *I have more experience doing HUMANS than anything else. *I use Photoshop CS5 as my editing software (this gives me a slight advantage on the quality of the pic) *All orders will be done in a lapse time of 1 - 2 days. (Unless...well...see the Cons) *Additional design detail will be added to your order/request/picture from time to time to make it look "Cooler" (think of it as me, walking the extra mile) Cons *I DON'T do re-coloring (I just don't like to do that, but I DO respect people who does it, so don't take it offensive) *I DON'T do Fusions ( I just dont like to do that, but I DO respect people who does it, so don't take it offensive) *Aliens are more difficult for me to make *My full-time job may get in the way occasionally, which could delay your request up to 4 days. Well that all I can think of at this moment. My Past Works As of this moment I do not have proper examples, because this page it's still in contruction. But here's a link to a website where I have all my Art work from 2 years ago to now. so feel free to vitist my page in Deviantart to check out how good I am. http://dyloxx.deviantart.com/ How do I order/request? For this part I'll keep it simple. Step 1) leave a comment A.K.A. the "Order/request" in the comment section below Step 2) wait until I respond to it, Because I might ask you for additional information or specifics OR just to let you acknowledge that I have seen you petition. Step 3) just wait and I'll do the rest :) FAQ Q: Am I hiring?? A: Am afraid NO. Not that I don't need people or that I hate working with other people, but I prefer to be a freelance. Mainly because I can get to a decision quicker and easier, without getting into conflict with other people. Q: How do I give you Credit for making the Picture? A: I keep this simple just put something close to the picture like "Made by DyloxX" or "Drawn by DyloxX" you don't have to link the user page or anything, just by putting the name it's fine. More to be added Dear customer or Friend Thank you for your time to read all of this, I just want to thank you for choosing this service. if anyone has any further questions about the service or me, just leave a comment below. Also I hope you are satified with the product :) Category:Art Services Category:DyloxX Category:Drawing Services